Netplay
This is a hub for various information about NetPlay. Most info was gathered from the guys over at /vr/_Netplay. Port Forwarding Before you get started, you should note that some emulators and clients will require you to forward your ports. To do that, follow the Port Fowarding Guide For Netplay. NES RetroArch *bsnes, FCEU, QuickNES, or Nestopia cores citation Mesen *Mesen supports an easy-to-use NetPlay feature that always stays in sync. It will also attempt to automatically add port-forwarding rules on your router via UPnP. VirtuaNES Mednafen *FCEU core Nestopia RockNESX 2.0 *A very old NES emulator. Has a very nice interface but the documentation doesn't indicate what ports it uses, so you're limited to using a VPN like hamachi. The author did away with Netplay in more recent versions. Jnes *Still shows signs of being updated, but it absolutely HATES anything other than stock Kaillera. I'm not sure if it's possible to get it to work. SNES RetroArch *Snes9x or bsnes cores. Snes9k Mednafen *bsnes core ZSNES *z-net netplay netplay matchmaking Sega Consoles KegaFusion *Concerning Sega emulators, this is really the only one worthwhile option to netplay with. It emulates practically every single console and peripheral prior to the Saturn, all while allowing for some decent Netplay capabilities on the side. GENS *An acceptable alternative. While it only emulates Genesis/Megadrive, Sega CD and 32x, it uses Kaillera for online multiplayer, which is helpful in case you get consistent desynchs while using KegaFusion. Mednafen *Genesis core is experimental but mostly functional; 2 Players only. Also has Master System core. Nintendo 64 Project64 v1.7 Playstation 1 Mednafen EPXSE 1.6 Arcade The many platforms that conform the term "Arcade" has got to be considered the most extensively researched and emulated platforms in existence. Choosing the right emulator is quite a daunting task, since there are so many different versions that accomplish the same thing in almost impercetible different ways. Branching off from a standard official emulator that, by itself, is commonly regarded to leave much to be desired. Mame 32 Plus Plus Kawaks 1.63 GGPO * Arcade emulator built around netplay. Widely considered to have the best netcode for only multiplayer available. It's so great that its used in some more recent commercial games. Only disadvantage is that you need to open ports to use it, and it's severely limited to games that were made or modified specifically to use this technology. MameHUB * Said to have a comparable netcode to GGPO, it's also capable of emulating console games through MESS. However, using MameHUB requires registration, and the frontend, being coded in Java, is an absolute resource-hog which heavily impairs your gaming experience if you're using a low-end computer. You can join a game that's already in session. Newer versions of MAMEHub use much less resources. FightCade * A relatively modern successor to GGPO. Supports the same lobbies and games as GGPO does but is still limited in it's selection of games. Amiga FS-UAE (Netplay Guides) PC Engine (TurboGrafx-16) Mednafen *Option for both accuracy and fast cores. PC-FX Mednafen Dolphin Official Netplay Guide * If you don't have a very powerful CPU, you may not want to bother. To connect through Nintendo's servers, see How To Play Dolphin Online. PCSX2 Unofficial Netplay Build * Netplay has never officially been added to PCSX2, but someone tried making their own branch a few years ago to implement it. Only about seven fighting games work and the project has been abandoned. Note: You can connect to Sony's own servers though: How To Play PCSX2 Online (See Online PS2 Games for what games still have servers up) Category:NetPlay Category:FAQs